User talk:Tenchberry
Tenchberry Leave all comments below ---- Seasons Greetings Happy New Year all! I will continue writing my stories after New Years Eve Tenchberry 10:43, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Happy holidays to you too man, anyway, Cool Dragon X armor, its looks like it rocks BIG TIME Vagrant of Minegarde 13:19, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I see, so there's no Z armor? Or Z's only for certain types of armor, good luck with getting the Naruga Vagrant of Minegarde 13:29, 31 December 2008 (UTC) The S armours have an upgrade of X in MHP2G while the U armours are upgraded to Z--Tenchberry 12:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Armor List There is no Naruga Z, Tigrex Z nor Akantor Armor Z. There is only Naruga X, Tigrex X(despise the red colour, they're just Tigrex's pulsating blood) & Ucamulbas Armor. I am sorry but my tolerance towards you ensued this. Thanks for telling me, i must of put those down as a mistake Tenchberry 10:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Armor List Same here, there is no Kaizer Z, Indra Z, nor Mizuha Z. I also agree with harith, I may seem harsh or anything, but my tolerence towards you insued with this.Vesuvius talk Thanks for telling me, i must of put those down as a mistake (got mixed with MHF2 armours) Tenchberry 10:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) weapon hey tench, since you have the gs eviscerator blade, i want to know what materials youll need to make it, since it seems a really cool gs and i want to get it please tell me im your big fan First of all, improve it from Laceractor Blade with 7x Rathalos Hvy carapace, 5x FirewyrnHrdClaw, 10x Etherlite Ore and 5x Naruga Thck Scl P.S Sorry to keep you waiting--Tenchberry 11:41, 11 January 2009 (UTC) thanks and its ok i am now hr 8 now i need help on Yamatsukami and thanks im your biggest Fan Ah, Good luck, it took me 4 tries before i could kill it--Tenchberry 16:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I'm Back! Hi all, im back from my christmas holiday (yes, it was a month) and ready to edit the wiki once more .By the way, im creating guides for whatever monster you need .Tell me what monster you need help on and i guarantee there'll be a guide for them--Tenchberry 08:27, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Just Letting You Know Hey tench, about the ecology page, you'll need to run them through Reid first about the ecologies to avoid misunderstandings and argues, oh and his username is User:DarkAngel Reid, so yea.Vesuvius 22:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Will do, thanks--Tenchberry 22:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) You ain't doing it so far, listen to vesuvius and contact Reid. Artemis Paradox 22:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I did, and Reid still hasnt replied--Tenchberry 22:15, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I suppose, but it's much easier if we discuss it first in the chatroom to make things simpler and easier.Vesuvius 21:45, 4 March 2009 (UTC) monster reviews? What are these reviews you are creating? I find them unnecessary. PitchBlack696 (talk) 09:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) thanks wow you're an HR 9 hunter you must be really(100x) good^^ it took me a very long time to get the true howling devil......but it's a good thing you notice it hahaha....(waaahh how embarrassing i misspelled the sword T_T) anyway take care^^ *the True howling is my most favorite of all weapon^^......Wyvern Steak --Play Safe as Always 04:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ein he should not start stuff They started it i will finish it all i said on the chat room was Akatsuki rules then they started saying crap about my mom and about the akatsuki so i have to back my self up and my follow akatsuki members i said nothing else. ok? I dont care Ein183 19:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) they can do what they want were i live we have freedom of speech so im doing nothing wrong and i have like 5 other acconts so i dont care this is my crapy one Ein183 19:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC)you understand right i mean i said one thing then hatake started stuff so i had to call for back up because then 2 more people on the wiki chat started stuf so i needed back up tell ves Jericho had nothing to do with this ok? It's No Use Tench You don't need to waste your time tench, ein will just go around making and saying crap, and I'm sure he'll never learn no matter WHAT you say, elitist like him will stay as an elitist and die as an elitist through out his life, no need to bother tench, btw, how's the monster review going? Vesuvius (talk) 21:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info hahaha thnks for the information...i can't believe i'm gonna end my half(hopefully) hunting down Azure lao shan lung hahaha though i only need 1 more for the horns the rest is g-rank?........awww hahaha so what do you recommend for the hunting should i go solo or not? anyway it's nice to meet a really experienced veteran^^.....hahaha:P ok i'm off set to prioritize my ancient dragon sword^^.....take care^^Wyvern Steak--Play Safe as Always 04:42, 24 March 2009 (UTC) hiya tench! Care for some white Fata hunting...........--Death56 04:38, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, why not, btw, are you part of those guys who make vids on utubeyou know , the Akantor Boyz--Tenchberry 16:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Just to ask Well actually no! I just joined them in one quest..... The reach the summit quest? Hey there tench^^ hey (sensei) tench....could you give me some advice regarding on having an alternative LS that has an ice element on it^^...thanks^^ i can't think of other ice element LS except for the Daora Blade and the Blango Destructor G?....so which one should i get? or go both?.... Wyvern Steak--Play Safe as Always 15:29, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Adminship Go to the Monster Hunter Staff Team page under The Wiki tab at the top. I would post the link but it's hard to all that fancy stuff on an iPhone lol. Truerurouni(talk) 14:50, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Tenchy!!! How've you been man? its been way too long , the Fanfic is going well, I made too many versions though, and I'm leaving them as drafts at the momment @_@ Vagrant of Minegarde 04:01, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hm? I don't add armor pages though. I simply edit the ones I can from the Armor List page. Adminship Actually, becoming an admin isn't about lots of edits, I mean, I became an admin BEFORE hitting the 700 edits mark, to make things simple, check the talk page in the Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team article. As for your adminship, I can't decide that, oh and, true can't make people admin too, only pitch can. Vesuvius (talk) 23:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC) The Last Step I'll have to talk to pitch about that, he's the only one that can make people admins. The Last Step I'll have to talk to pitch about that, he's the only one that can make people admins. Truerurouni(talk) 23:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Congradulations! Truerurouni(talk) 14:33, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Shiinko's page Protected Hey Tench, Ves wants to know why you made Shiinko's page protected so message him about that when you get the chance, k? Also, Congrats on becoming an admin, im still waiting for my answer.....*sigh*. Anyways, nice talking to ya again!AkamulbasX 22:50, 7 April 2009 (UTC) About Pitch Thanx for the info Tench, the wait is killing and it has eased my mind!AkamulbasX 19:24, 8 April 2009 (UTC) thanks from gizmo Thanks for editing my page and telling me how to get to hr4. About the stuff in your page Dude the stuff about us being monster hunters was cool and pretty deep, but the word desicive is supposed to be spelt "decisive"... just pointing it out :D Vagrant of Minegarde 12:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Eek, Homepage The homepage appears to have been completely messed up. The Recent Activity and associated border has moved far to the right, adverts have moved and links are floating about. There's an off-chance that it might have gone by the time you read this, but I don't see how - I'm at a total loss on how to fix it. Reply The Fire Dragonsword You're right nice one P.S. Just came back here i nearly forgot this website :P -Kaze- 11:27, 13 May 2009 (UTC) 200 edits hey i just got over 200 edits, mind if you can put me on the Notable Members of MH Wiki page please, thanks. Sentoryu Raven 07:59, 25 May 2009 (UTC) "quoth the Raven Nevermore" Simple Questions Is there a way for wiki users to revert pages to previous status or delete a page deemed spam? These seem like admin only features, but the normal "report error" system seems a bit slow... Not expecting a "why yes there is" responce, buts at least its easy enough to contact admins. NiteShadeX 02:18, 27 May 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX neneloco harassment Not that I care, it's just getting annoying. IP he is going under is my big brown dick and in shiinko's mom's vj Well... It appears someone has serious issues with Pyr0626‎, his user page was blanked and replaced with some, lets say negative comments, sadly it appears to be a random quest user and I can't seem to undo the change. Also I figured this was quicker than the report error system. Edit: Fixed Pyr0626's page, but the fact remains that someone clearly hates him... NiteShadeX 03:23, 28 May 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX Will do Chief I'll try to keep an eye out for this Neneloco guy, but honestly, with Wikia.com's setup, it doesn't seem like there's much we can do about him except revert pages to their original status. I don't suppose you or one of the other admins can IP ban him? I would assume not, or it probably would have happened by now. NiteShadeX 14:04, 28 May 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX Murdering Kittehs... I mainly need help with Final Invitation but I don't have xlink or a good pc cuz mine recently was infected by vundo, soo... I can only do this at school(edit wikis) =/Bloodabeast 14:05, 28 May 2009 (UTC) hey Where do you guys play or meet up to play together? I'm getting bored by myself, so if you could tell me and arrange a meeting, that would be awesome. Thanks, Cybseal. PS. If you want to email me, my adress is Monsterhunter.cybseal@gmail.com Pyr0626‎ it seems he has made the catagory "friends of jesus". nothing to do with the wiki. he also put it on ookami's userpage and i have seen no evidance of permission for it. i think it should be deleted. Sentoryu Raven 15:17, 28 May 2009 (UTC) "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" Devil smokin weed Ranger khezu‎ made a useless page with an equally useless video. Here's the link, I couldn't shorten it for some reason.... http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Devil_Smokin_Weed_-_Jonny_B%27_Good_Spoof#file There's also a link to Pyr0626‎'s user page for some reason, I doubt he had permission to link it. NiteShadeX 22:39, 29 May 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX MHP2G Hey Tench! I got MHP2G and as of today I am HR9 and I've just unlocked the "Absolute Zero" quest... the Uka doesn't seem that tough and I'm going to try and beat it by myself (using only Silver Sol armor and Gaelic Flame ) Vagrant of Minegarde 12:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Final Invitation a no go.. Hey dude I've decided to hold off on that until I get a good poison weapon like king shakalaka poison bite or something to that effect. Since I have a job now I can save up my money for a PS3 and Ad Hoc party :D Cheers.